


Forever and For Always - A Different Take On The Song

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [27]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Captivity, Crack, Humor, Kidnapped Mumbo Jumbo, Kidnapping, M/M, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: And there ain't no way...I'm letting you go nowAnd there ain't no wayAnd there ain't howI'll never see that day!...'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always!
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, NPC Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Series: Songfic Series [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Forever and For Always - A Different Take On The Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evan's Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Evan%27s+Sister).
  * Inspired by [Forever and For Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774113) by [EvanHarr98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98). 



> Hey guys, yes this song has already been featured in my songfic series, but I was listening to it with my sister in the car earlier today and we came up with this idea. It made me laugh and I just had to write it :D 
> 
> This story is completely my own, it does contain shipping and a bit of dark Grian, although that will all become clear in the end. 
> 
> I am not shipping the IRL people, just their personas :D

_In your arms, I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me._

_I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me._

_I can stay right here forever in your arms._

  
  


Water dripped it’s deathly tune as it fell from the pipe that stretched overhead, it’s murky droplets splashed against the concrete floor below.

A sickening chill wafted through the room, it’s frosty teeth bit into Mumbo’s naked flesh as he struggled against the chair. 

The basement was dark and dingy, it’s dusty interior was a whisper of abandonment. 

Stood in the centre of the room was a dining chair, it’s metal frame was strong and sturdy as nylon rope was wrapped around the arms and legs of the chair, restraining Mumbo’s helpless form. 

Duct tape covered his lips, it’s adhesive stuck hastily to his moustache and the hairs tugged painfully with each of his facial movements. 

His eyes searched the darkness desperately, the soft sounds of footsteps clanged through the room, tugging on his attention. 

“There ain’t no way… I’m letting you go now!” That sickening voice sang prettily, a chiming chandelier of purity.

Mumbo craned his neck to gape at his captor. 

Grian’s chirping was like a symphony of bells as he danced almost effortlessly towards the prone man.

Cerulean eyes were fixed with a crazed light, Mumbo could see that something was wrong, a strange oddity shone within those irises. 

“Mmmmpff!!” He screamed from behind his gagged lips, brows pinched with terror as the love of his life spun circles around him.

“And there ain’t no way… And there ain’t no how I’ll ever see that day!” Grian - or the man that looked like Grian - howled through the country love song. Except, the tones were off-key, and that shed a thrilling new light on the lyrics, a dark undertone that Mumbo was sure didn’t bode well for his immediate future. 

The blond twizzled on his toes as he grinned down at the tied man, his hand reached out and snapped back the duct tape, tugging a clump of moustache hair with it. 

Pain washed through his upper lip. 

White-hot agony peeled through his face, as the skin below his nose throbbed. Tears streamed from his eyes as he gave out sobbing moans.

His wet gaze flicked up to Grian and narrowed, a shrill mask of hatred flared in his belly.

“Cause I’m keeping you forever and for always.” The blond hummed, his hand stroking across Mumbo’s jawline.

He stood straighter and spread his arms out, twirling on the spot. “We will be together all of our days!”

“Aagh! No! Let me go!” Mumbo begged the man but received no response, as he continued to sing, his flamboyant dancing reached a new level as he vibrated his hands at his sides as if he was impersonating Bob Fosse.

“Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face!” He gently tapped his index finger against Mumbo’s nose as he winked.

“Please! I’m begging you, please let me go!” His cries fell on deaf ears.

“Always!”

~~~

Mumbo was working on his newest invention in his workshop. His mind had been flitting through images of his past date with Grian, the two had gone to the movies, they’d then dined in a local restaurant. 

They’d laughed together and talked for hours. It’d been wonderful. 

Mumbo reached for his spanner when a shock of pain rattled through his skull and darkness descended upon him. 

He woke from his aching slumber tied to a chair and gagged with tape in a basement that he didn’t recognise. 

Hunched over a workstation was a certain blond who seemed awfully familiar, he was wriggling his bottom - the same arse that Mumbo had fantasised about touching - while tinkering with some sort of strange technology.

The man turned on his heel and flashed a beaming, slightly disconcerting smile at him. “Hello, Mumby!”

_Grian?!_

~~~

“In your heart, I can still hear a beat for every time you kiss me.” He sang as he pressed a cold stethoscope against Mumbo’s bare chest. 

The metal was cool and raw as it touched his flesh. The prone man hissed and tried to flinch away, but bound as tightly as he was, he could barely move an inch.

“When we’re apart I know how much you miss me…” Grian gave a satisfied nod as he pulled the medical tool away and winked at him, his lips curled in a toothy grin. “I can feel your love for me in your heart.” He sang with a nod. 

He pranced to the back of the chair and wrapped his arms around Mumbo’s neck from behind. “And there ain’t no way! That I’m letting you go now…” He squeezed.

Sweet, succulent air was forced from his lungs as the man held his gullet tightly, cutting off any oxygen supply that he’d had. 

“And there ain’t no way…” His lips brushed against the shell of the taller man’s ear, pulling shivers from his incapacitated form.

_Oh god, he’s going to kill me._

“And there ain’t no how I’ll never see that day!” His grip was gone as soon as it had arrived. 

Mumbo’s head flung back as his lungs screamed with joy at the cool damp breeze filling them. 

“Cause I’m keeping you forever and for always.” Grian knelt down between Mumbo’s naked legs, rubbing his hands from his knees to his hips and back down again. “We will be together all of our days.”

_Please no, let me go._

“What do you want?!” He screeched down at the other, his eyes pleading, hoping to catch some shred of humanity in that dead, shark-like gaze.

“I wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face.” He pushed up and pressed a soft tender kiss to the other’s lips before he pulled away again and gave a flurried twirl. “Always.” He sang.

He was back almost instantly, his hands gripped at Mumbo’s forearms, his face only an inch away from the other’s. “In your eyes. I can still see the look of the one who really loves me.”

“I will still love you, if you let me go, please!”

Grian pushed away and stepped back, swiping his finger in the air comically as he pouted and shook his head before he continued to croon. “The one who wouldn’t put anything else in the world above me.”

He reached for a polaroid camera and snapped a picture of the helpless naked man. The photo was spat out of the bottom like a tongue lolling from between a pair of lips. 

He snatched the picture and shook it in the air before staring at it. “I can still see the love for me in your eyes.” He trilled before presenting the image to Mumbo.

_Oh my god._

His pale body was on full display, his nudity was obviously shown in the picture, his verdigris eyes widened at the scarlet smear of blood that slowly dripped from where his moustache was ripped away. 

“And there ain’t no way! Yeah!” Grian sang as he lovingly placed the photograph down on the nearby table before he began prancing once again. 

He leant forward and gently pinched at Mumbo’s nose before he twizzled in an overzealous pirouette. “I’m letting you go now! There ain’t no way! And there ain’t no how...”

“I’ll never see that day! Cause I’m keeping you forever and for always.” He clasped his hands over his heart as he swayed to the tune of the horrific music. “We will be together all of our days!”

“Please stop! Just let me go! Why are you doing this?”

“Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face.”

“No, no, no!” He shook his head frantically as his struggling renewed. 

“I’m keeping you forever and for always!”

“Stop! Let me go!”

“We will be together all of our days! Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face!” He then roughly settled himself in Mumbo’s lap as he leaned back and stared up into those terrified eyes. “I’m keeping you forever and for always. Forever and ever!”

“In your arms --”

“Please, Grian stop!”

The man paused and jumped from his seat, his brows furrowed as he glared down at Mumbo. “What did you just call me?”

“Grian…?” The taller man answered, his forehead creased with confusion. 

“Mumbo… Poor, sweet Mumbo… I’m not Grian… I am _NPC_ Grian!” He shrieked and threw his arms in the air. 

_NPC--?_

_NPC Grian?_

_Oh… Oh god…_

_Please… Someone… Anyone… Please come save me..._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that :D 
> 
> Yes, NPC Grian stole Mumbo from Grian and is holding him captive.
> 
> Please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let me know your thoughts :D


End file.
